Installation loudspeaker systems based on loudspeaker buses with intelligent drivers and nodes are more complex than traditional 70V/100V systems. However, in order to utilise a number of smart and advanced possibilities, the bus driver will have to be able to detect the nodes connected to the bus, for example in terms of which nodes or how many nodes. The communication between bus driver and nodes required to obtain such information or unlock smart features are in many instances difficult to initialize without extensive and error-prone assistance from an installer or other technician, for example involving remembering to terminate the installed transmission cable, terminating the cable at the right place and only the right place, feeding the driver with details about the nodes, for example addresses and models, etc.